


Surrender, My Love

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel wants Rebekah to believe him but actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surrender, My Love  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 1,220  
>  **Summary:** Marcel wants Rebekah to believe him but actions speak louder than words.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com)

Rebekah walked into the almost empty room and was surprised to see him sitting on the barstool. It was almost as if he had known she would be there. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” His dark eyes twinkled with laughter as he gazed into her eyes. _Damn, she was still so beautiful she took his breath away. He could remember pushing her against the wall of the courtyard and kissing her. And the way she had kissed him back, he had felt as if his bones were melting, fusing together and he hadn’t cared. Nothing had mattered to him as long as she had continued to kiss him._ A sigh escaped him. 

Although she would never admit it, at least out loud, she still found him very attractive. But she was stronger than her libido. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked by him without saying a word. If anyone deserved to be ignored it was him.

“Come on, Rebekah. Don’t be like that.” He slid off the barstool. “There was a time when you would have greeted me differently. You would have ran into my arms and...” A grin spread across his face. “What ever happened to us?”

“My brother stuck me with a dagger and instead of coming to my rescue, you let me stay daggered for over fifty years, Marcellus.” She pointed her finger into his chest. “Do you know what that tells a girl? What that tells me?” She waited for him to say something, anything but when it was plain that he wasn’t going to speak she continued, “It tells me that you never really cared for me at all.” She glared at him. “You only wanted one thing from me.” Tears of anger and hurt glistened in her eyes. “You used me.”

“Now hold on.” Marcellus could no longer stay quiet and let her believe the things she did about him. “Yes, I did. I let you stay daggered even though my feelings for you were so strong.”

Rebekah made a disbelieving noise.

He ignored her and continued. “I can only tell you how sorry I am that I did that. I was young and stupid. And if I’m completely honest with you, I was scared of dying. The thought of being with you for the rest of my life; growing old while you stayed young and beautiful was something that I couldn’t do. Although it wasn’t just that, I couldn’t bear the thought of dying and leaving you behind to move on with your life without me. But I didn't want just one thing from you and I certainly never used you.” He took a step closer to Rebekah. “You have got to believe me, Rebekah. Nothing could be further from the truth.”

“And of course you think just because you say it now that I’m supposed to believe you?” Her long blond hair fell across her shoulders as she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

“No. Not just because I’m saying it, Rebekah but because it’s the truth.” It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to pull her into his arms and prove to her that he meant every word he said.

“Well, then I’m sorry, Marcellus but I don’t believe you. I can’t. Not again. Not anymore.” Her blonde hair caressed her shoulders as she shook her head sadly. “I don’t have it in me to trust you anymore.”

For a moment Marcellus closed his eyes and let the pain of losing Rebekah sweep over him. Finally he opened his eyes to catch her staring in fascination at his mouth. _So, she wasn’t as immune as she pretended._ “That’s it? You’re not going to even give me the benefit of the doubt?”

“What is it that you want me to say?”

He shook his head. “You know what? Never mind. Let’s not say anything.” 

Rebekah nodded and turned to leave. She had came in for a drink and to have a little time to herself. But for some reason, apparently that wasn’t meant to be. Which was something that could be said for most things for her.

She had barely moved past him when Marcellus grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his body.

“What are you doing?”

Marcellus’ teasing laughter echoed through the room. “Has it been that long, Rebekah?”

Before she could form a biting response his lips captured hers in a kiss that curled her toes. 

His fingers threaded through her hair as he stared deep into her eyes. “Surrender, my love.” He whispered before he dipped his tongue inside of her mouth seeking out the hidden depths within. He gave her no quarter, no room to move away but held her tight in his arms as he deepened the kiss. But he need not have worried, she wasn’t going anywhere. She couldn’t even if she wanted to and she didn’t want to.

His lips moved across hers, tender, dominating, and loving. Where he coaxed, she gave in, where he demanded, she surrendered. There was nothing that could stop them, nothing would dare stop them. It was as they had never been apart at all.

Marcellus broke the kiss, he nipped at her lips, her chin, and her neck before he began to unbutton her blouse and slowly let it fall to the floor. His fingers trembled slightly as he reached for the button fly of her jeans. 

Rebekah stepped out of her pants and stood proudly in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. She didn't know whether she was making another mistake with Marcellus or not but it didn't matter anymore. She didn’t care. She could no longer deny the fact that she still wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted to be human again. With a smile on her face she slid her hands down his sides and began tugging at his shirt until he raised his arms above his head and let her remove it.

His stomach twitched at her touch as she skimmed her fingers across his abdomen on the way to his pants. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as her fingers grazed across his erection as she unzipped his pants.

As soon as his clothes had fallen to the floor, Rebekah placed the palm of her hand in the center of his chest and pushed him into the chair behind him. Without a word she ripped the remaining clothes from her body before climbing onto his lap.

Marcellus’ eyes rolled back into his head as her moist heat caressed his length. He knew there was so many things he should say to her, so many things that she needed to hear, to know but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

In one fluid movement he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and stood.

“Marcellus? What are you...?”

“Shh.” He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “Just hang on, baby.” He tightened his grip around her as he made his way to the back room. “My queen deserves to be made love to in a bed not in a chair in a bar.”

Rebekah didn’t say another word but ducked her head into the crook of his neck and allowed him to carry her away.


End file.
